


The most romantic gestures

by venus43



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venus43/pseuds/venus43
Summary: “You like it?” He asks, tilting his head to the side slightly so that he can look up at George and admire the way his eyes are watering slightly and the wide smile that he can’t wipe off his face.“Of course.”or, dream and george spend valentines day together
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 295





	The most romantic gestures

**Author's Note:**

> slightly shorter but i hope you all enjoy  
> valentines day felt like a great opportunity to write something sweet but it got a bit derailed so here we are :)

“You didn’t?” George breathes, his hands flying up to cover his mouth as he glances around the room with wide awestruck eyes, “For me?”

From the doorway, Dream nods, stepping forwards and further into their bathroom, coming up behind George and wrapping his arms around his waist. He dips his head down to rest his head on George’s shoulder, chuckling under his breath and rocking them lightly from side to side along with the music that’s ringing out from the speaker that sits next to their sink.

“You like it?” He asks, tilting his head to the side slightly so that he can look up at George and admire the way his eyes are watering slightly and the wide smile that he can’t wipe off his face.

“Of course.”

Smiling, he follows George’s gaze to the bouquet of roses that lies in the large glass vase next to their bathtub, rose petals on top of the bubbles that Dream had spent far too much time on – just to make sure they were perfect. All around the room, flowers lie on the ground, the only source of light coming from the vanilla scented candles that are randomly placed around the room. 

Across the top of their bathtub a small tray holds even more roses, some red and some white, next to it a bottle of champagne in an ice bath sits with 2 tall glasses next to it, all precariously balancing on the wooden tray. The small box of chocolates was a last-minute addition Dream has to admit, but by the way George still hasn’t moved, and is still taking in the sight with a fond expression, Dream’s glad he’d thought of it.

“Come on,” Dream says, planting a wet kiss to the side of George’s neck and running his hands up his sides, “Let’s get in.” 

George squeals when Dream pushes his cold hands up underneath his t-shirt, dragging the material up and over his head to then throw it down on the floor. They laugh together as they fight to get Dream’s shirt off too, George trying to unbuckle the belt on his own jeans while Dream spins them around quickly, dropping his forehead back down onto his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

Cheerfully, he kisses the slope of George’s neck, blowing raspberries on the pale skin he can’t get enough of. Large hands move to help George pull his jeans off, continuously nipping at his neck as they move, clothes coming off quickly and lying discarded on the large tile floor.

George gets in first, Dream settling in behind him and wrapping his arms around his torso, letting George lean back into his chest and rest his head on his body. Around them the water’s still warm and Dream splashes the bubbles up onto George, trying to hit his face and laughing under his breath when the man in front of him attempts to slap his hand away.

It’s hard not to bump the wooden tray above the both of them, they’re sitting so close that the position is slightly awkward, but they settle into it quickly, Dream bringing his hands up to rake his fingers through George’s soft brown hair and massaging his scalp, smiling even harder when George completely melts into the touch.

They stay like that for what seems like hours, barely moving and just enjoying each other’s presence, with Dream cracking a joke every few minutes or kissing George’s shoulder blade just to remind him he’s there.

They giggle together when George attempts to open up the chocolates and drops a few into the water, and Dream can’t tear his eyes off of the other when he tilts his head to the side and looks up at the ceiling.

In one hand, they hold half full champagne glasses, only just managing to keep them upright and they might not be drunk, but at this point they’re definitely tipsy, revelling in the contact they give each other and silently wishing for it to never stop.

“Thank you for this,” George mumbles, and Dream can tell he’s barely hanging onto consciousness by the way his words feel small and he’s just sitting there and letting Dream play with the ends of his hair.

“You’re welcome,” He says softly, gazing down at his boyfriend warmly, letting go of his hair when he yawns and pushes his head back against Dream. “You tired baby?” He asks, keeping his voice low as to not disturb the other, and when George nods, eyes falling shut, he leans forwards to kiss his cheek.

They blow out the candle’s slowly, the room getting darker as they fizzle out, the vanilla smell still in the air.

“Come on,” Dream whispers, helping George to stand up and climb out of the tub, clambering out after him to wrap them both in towels. He dry’s George’s hair off while the other fights to keep his eyes open, and Dream can feel the same tiredness overtake him too once they’ve finally dried off, with George pulling on a hoodie – that Dream recognises as his own – from the hamper in their bathroom and letting himself be guided out and through the hallway. “One final surprise,” Dream says quietly, pushing open the door to their bedroom.

He hears George’s tired gasp, the rose petals that lead to their bed something that definitely wasn’t there earlier that day when he had woken up, and Dream wants to tell him how long setting it all up had taken, how many shops he had been to just to find the best flowers and his favourite candles just to make this special, but for now he’ll wait.

“You’re so sweet,” George says, his eyes wide in adoration as he looks up at Dream, holding onto his arm with a gentle grip.

Chuckling, Dream takes them both onto the covers, dragging them both underneath and moving to bring George’s lips into a short kiss that he pulls away from before either of them can deepen it – just because he knows how tired George is.

They collapse under the sheets, George immediately moving closer to bury his head in Dream’s neck, with his eyes closed and his arms slung around the others torso and one of his legs moves to wrap around Dream’s waist. 

“Goodnight baby,” Dream says, head in George’s hair and he waits for the tiredness to wash over him before he’s out, resting on the pillows with his boyfriend in his arms.

~

The first thing Dream feels when he wakes up is an absence of George next to him.

He moves to sit, but his hips buck up instinctively instead and he falls back, gasping at the sudden heat around his cock. His mind can’t keep up with the sudden pleasure and he can’t find his breath, feeling himself get harder and press against the roof of George’s mouth.

He feels George’s tongue press down into his slit, and a hand comes up to wrap around the base, making his breathing quicken, the fact that he’s only just woken up adding to his unusual lack of self-control.

“Holy shit,” Dream gasps, hands scrambling down to thread through George’s hair, and he lifts the covers to make eye contact with the other, who he feels groan around him and tilt his head to angle Dream further down into his throat.

It’s like a tradition, waking up to George, shirtless and between Dream’s legs on special occasions, but that doesn’t mean he’s ready for it when it happens. 

Pushing the sheets back completely, he props himself up on one elbow, bringing a hand down to cup George’s cheek and admire the way his eyes water as he hollows his cheeks around Dream’s cock, doing his best to make this as good as he can.

“Fuck,” Dream curses, George bobbing his head up and down slowly, teasing him with slow movements that make Dream struggle to keep his hips down on the bed – instead of fucking himself up into George’s throat exactly how he wants to.

His eyes flutter shut, and Dream’s still barely awake as his breathing gets heavy and George squeezes his thighs with his hands, making sure Dream can’t buck up into his mouth. He can hear when George swallows around him, groaning and keeping his head buried in the pillow.

He lets George move however he wants, sometimes trying to take Dream’s cock down until his lips are stretched wide and as far as they can go with his nose pressing against the little trail of hair on the others body. Other times he’ll pull his mouth off almost completely, leaving his tongue on the head and holding Dream’s cock in one hand, looking nothing short of sinful.

“ _God_ ,” Dream groans, looking at the little rose petals that are darted across the floor still, some having made their way into the bed and are sticking to George’s milky skin. “So good baby.”

He feels George hum around him at the praise, sending a shiver through his body and he can’t stop himself from moving around, throwing George off of his rhythm so he gags, pulling away with spit slick lips and rosy cheeks. 

Before Dream can apologise, George is clambering up onto his chest, silencing him by pressing their lips together and letting his fingers roam around in dirty blond hair. He moans into Dream’s mouth, the sound making his cock throb and George pushes a hand down into his own sweatpants that Dream hadn’t seen him wearing before they had fallen asleep.

“Want to ride you,” George mumbles against Dreams lips, Dream nodding quickly and inhaling sharply when George moves to trace his lips along his neck.

He bites down on the skin, not hard enough for anything to scar but enough for Dream to really feel it. “So good,” Dream murmurs, George’s tongue tracing his collarbones before blowing cool air onto the skin, sucking bruises that will last for days onto Dream’s body and smiling with innocent eyes when Dream gasps in pleasure.

Dream follows George’s gaze to their side table, where he watches the other grab a bottle of lube and drop it down next to the both of them, pulling off his sweatpants and setting on top of Dream’s thighs. Dream stares at him warmly, catching the spark flash through George’s mind before he grinds down on Dream’s lap causing him to shudder slightly, knowing they can’t do anything just yet.

“Fuck,” Dream says breathily.

The sleepy smile on his lips tells Dream that George won’t make this easy on him, and his eyes drift down to where George is popping open the bottle and pouring some into his fingers – hand moving back and out of Dream’s sight.

He wishes he could see George’s finger press in, see his hole flutter for a moment before he pushes past the ring of muscle and fingers himself, he wants George to put on a show for him, turn around and bend over, beg for Dream’s help and then his cock, but he doesn’t, instead he makes strained eye contact with Dream and moves his fingers in and out of himself in a slow pace.

With a shaky breath, Dream watches George wince and shift around, his face forming a pained expression for half a second before he gets used to the feeling and moves his hand quicker with Dream watching on, wishing it could be him that was working George open like this.

Almost too soon, George presses in a second finger in alongside the first, the angle probably awkward and slightly uncomfortable but that doesn’t seem to stop his movements. The soft moan that escapes his George’s lips makes Dream sigh, his hands having to form fists so he doesn’t reach down and get himself off.

George looks ethereal, fucking himself on his fingers and letting Dream watch, he’s taunting Dream at this point, pushing in a third finger and scissoring them apart, mouth hanging open as he stretches himself out – the back of his hand tracing Dream’s skin every so often.

“Hurry up,” Dream pleads, the words dying on his lips when George pulls his fingers out, the other hand immediately moving to wrap around Dream’s cock, jerking him off slowly just to get him even closer before letting go.

By the time George has slicked Dream up with lube and has positioned himself over Dream’s slightly red and swollen cock, Dream’s desperation has become almost unbearable, despite the need for more he lets George take his time, pressing a hand down onto Dream’s abdomen before sinking down slowly. His mouth forms a perfect O, eyes scrunched shut as he lets Dream’s cock push inside of him with little resistance, burying deep inside of the other’s body and Dream’s mind goes completely blank at the feeling of George around him.

It’s a struggle to not buck up into the smaller, but he forces his own pleasure to the side for a second, allowing George to settle and get used to the intrusion. 

His head falls back, watching George breathe out slowly and his dark hair fall down in front of his eyes to shield him from Dream’s view. The moment George starts to lift himself up, Dream can feel the intensity building in his stomach, his senses overwhelmed by every single move George makes. The pace George sets is slow, and Dream can tell just by the little whines that escape his throat that it’s not enough for him, but he wants George to do what he can and looks down towards his thighs, where his muscles tense after every motion.

He bounces up and down in Dream’s lap, his cock flushed up against his stomach and leaking pre-cum at the tip, and Dream can’t stop watching where he disappears into George’s body, sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine as the movements grow quicker.

“Faster,” Dream grunts, setting himself up on both elbows just to get a better view, and he sees George struggle to even form words, his thighs bracketing Dream’s hips with more and more force. 

George is nodding, silently begging Dream to do the work and Dream accepts gladly, thrusting up into his body quickly and making him squirm.

“ _Fuck_ ,” George gasps, writhing around and letting Dream fuck into him while he continues to bounce up and down. Dreams hand makes its way to his hips, keeping him in place as he throws his body into George’s.

He’s sweating, fucking deep into George with reckless abandon and he watches George shake as he speeds up his thrusts.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” George whines, his voice sounding broken and moans getting louder and louder with each passing second. His hands are flying around, desperately trying to find a place to rest but he gets nothing, just Dream angling his hips slightly higher in hope to find his prostate and George is practically fucking screaming in his lap, completely spent as Dream chases his own pleasure. And after a moment, when he lets out his loudest sound of the night, Dream knows he’s found it. “ _Dream-_ Dream oh my god, _please_ don’t stop, please, _ah-_ ”

He’s still tired, the way the sun is creeping up near the window distracting him slightly, but right now the tiredness is something he can push away in favour of targeting George’s prostate with every thrust to make his boyfriend see stars. He knows how good he’s making this for the other, George’s trembling thighs indicating he’s getting closer and George is shaking so violently he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to move by the time this is over.

The small groans that escape his lips are unstoppable, little words of encouragement falling onto George’s ears that would be more effective if it weren’t for the brutal pace he was setting, his hips meeting George’s skin so hard it’ll probably bruise the next day.

Fingers digging into George’s hips, Dream forces himself to keep his eyes open, taking a long look at George’s teary expression as he does his best to keep up the pace. Some part of him wishes they could have kept this slow, with hushed breaths and sweat glistening skin pressed together, stealing kisses as they fuck slowly with their love hanging in the air around them, but they can save that for another night – right now Dream is fully enthralled by what they have currently, and he doesn’t slow his thrusts for a second, wrapping a hand around George’s swollen cock and catching him when he doubles over and breaks in his lap.

“ _Holy shit-_ ” George gasps, moaning and trying to grab at Dream, “M’close.”

“Me too baby,” Dream only just manages to say, “Together okay?” 

He moans, making eye contact with George and watching him get closer and closer, each one of his thrusts meeting his prostate, bringing him to the edge and holding him there for far too long.

“Close,” George repeats, “ _Please_.”

Dream tries to lean forwards and catch George’s lips in a kiss and it’s messy, spit on both their lips and their teeth knock together awkwardly but still it’s nothing short of perfect. He grabs George’s hips even harder, fucking deep into George with increasing intensity, jerking George’s cock in time to his thrusts, tugging him to the edge and pushing him over.

George practically screams when he tips over, his orgasm flooding through his body and forcing all of the strength out of him, leaving him trembling with his lips still pressed to Dream’s as he cums hard between their bodies, painting his own chest. 

At the same time, Dream lets himself spill into George, his eyes rolling back into his head and his hips stuttering. It’s almost too good, the pleasure blinding him and leaving him breathing heavily through his mouth, panting and trying to let his head catch up.

They stay still for a moment, Dream still situated in the other but they’re still coming down from their highs and are still too drunk off the others touch to even think about moving for a while.

“Fuck,” Dream mutters, completely out of breath.

With a grunt, he runs his hand through George’s hair, moving to bring the other man up off of his cock that’s starting to hurt at the feeling of George still fully around him. He tries to stand to get something to clean them both up, but his boyfriend doesn’t let him, instead pulling him into a tight hug, that Dream almost tries to get out of.

“You won’t be happy in the morning,” Dream warns, voice hoarse.

“Don’t care,” George mumbles, his eyes shut as he cuddles Dream tighter, and Dream doesn’t have it in him to fight, dragging the sheets up their bodies and letting his eyes close once more.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed leave a comment/kudos i'd really appreciate it!!
> 
> come interact with me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/venus__43?s=09) dms are always open !!


End file.
